hakura and michiru drabbles
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: cute drabbles of the best couple in sailormoon besides darien and serena
1. Chapter 1

After a long absence from my computer I decided to make it up by writing short drabbles for my fans. This one is for sailor moon and I will write a few for tekken. Original characters are all mine. Enjoy. And by the way, I LOVE MICHIRU AND HAKURA!!! LESBIASNS BUT STILL!!! And I don't own sailor moon, I f I did, it would be aired in America!!

RAINY DAYS

Rain pitter-pattered on the windows while the lighting and thunder yelled in the back round. All three working as if they were in a symphony and each one never out did the other. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and it was just feeling like time had stopped for a moment and nothing moved. Not even that pestering clock hanging above the kitchen sink that always ticked loudly and "always went faster" than usual.

Little Hotaru, also known as himmie-chan by her family and friends, was sleep in her large and rather extravagant bedroom, while her "papa" laid listening to her I pod and her "mother" was in her bedroom on the bed reading. Rainy days always seemed to bring relaxation to the wind warrior and the sea mermaid. Just by hearing small drizzles outside the window, brought the sense of laziness to them both that made neither one of them want to do anything else but relax and enjoy the rain.

Our attention is on the sea goddess, Michiru. She was in the middle of her king size bed she shared with her lover, Hakura, reading a Zane book. (Zane does not belong to me!!!) "Nervous". She was so lost in the book and yet so observant of every detail the book had to offer. As she came across a certain part of the book, Michiru couldn't help but get aroused. She began to rub on her nipples a little bit as she progressed with her reading, not even noticing her lover came in to see what she was doing.

(I AM MAKING THIS UP!!!! THIS IS NOT IN THE BOOK!! IF YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT'S IN IT, BUY IT)

_**Kevin slowly slid his hand up Monica's thigh as he kissed her swollen lips. H e received a light moan as his reward and decided to take it higher. He laid his beautiful wife down on the silk sheet covered bed and kept continuing the butterfly kisses he gave her all the way down to her vickyoria hush hush bra. He kissed the outside of her bra, right on her protruding nipples, while his hand explored the bottom region of her body. He slid his hand up skirt and started to rub the outside of his wife's silk Mello kitty panties as he continued to kiss his wife's lips. Monica couldn't help but squirm to her husband's touch and open her legs up more…**_

Michiru was so into the book she didn't notice Hakura started playing with her aqua blue strands of hair. Michiru looked up in surprise to see her lover right above her and a crimson red blush crept on her face.

"HAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You finally noticed I was here?" Hakura said smiling.

"Well I was…uhhhhh…well I kind of was ummmmm…"

"Reading ZANE right?"

"Well…………ummmmmmm"

Hakura smirked at her blushing sea goddess and took the book from her and began to read where she stopped at.

"Ruka!! Give it back!!!" Michiru whined as she reached for the black book.

"Nope!" Hakura said nonchalantly as she continued reading.

"Ruka, please?"

Hakura grinned at her lover and kissed her deeply, causing her to fall back onto the bed, with Hakura towering above her body.

"You're a naughty girl michi."

"It's just a book ruka." Michiru said seductively.

"A sex book", Hakura said as she kissed her lovers lips while lifting her nightgown off her revealing her naked body.

"Ruka………." , michiru gasped, "Himmie-chan could awake soon."

Hakura smirked as she gently got off michiru to close their bedroom door and securely lock it.

"Better?"

"Much better"

**WELL AS YOU CAN SEE, THEY WELL UMMMMM GET YOUR MINDS OUT THE GUTTER DUDES!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	2. rini's question

_**OMG I COULD NOT HOLD BACK THIS DRABBLE. THIS IS A MINDLESS ONE. OMG I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A FRIEND AND I LAUGHED. **_

Rini's question

Lolli-pops, cotton candy, and milkshakes adorned the walls of the restaurant. Little children stopped and gazed at every colorful thing that caught their eye and sparked their imagination. It was the "candy land" restaurant that just opened in Tokyo, Japan a few days ago and was already getting much business, especially from Serena and her friends. Today was a Saturday and everyone was there enjoying the new addition to the economic industry in Japan.

"I WANT A MILKSHAKE!!!!!"

"Serena", Rei huffed, "you're acting like a child. Grow up."

"You grow up Rei. I want a chocolate milkshake with whip cream and sprinkles so me and my momochan can share", she replied while hugging Darien's arm.

"So me and my momochan can share…. SHUT UP!!"

"Someone jealous?" asked setsuna, also known as sailor Pluto.

"She is alright…or she just can't wait for CHAD!!!" blurted out Mina.

"OHHHHHH CHHAAADD!!!" the girls chimed in.

"Chad doesn't even work here!!!!!"

"But his father owns it now doesn't he?" asked lita while sipping her Mr. Sprite.

"I do believe he comes in every once in a while to help his father out."

"Amy shut up!!"

"Someone embarrassed?" asked Hakura, the wind warrior of the skies.

"No….they are just annoying!!!"

"They aren't that bad. Besides, you do this to Serena all the time."

"I know Michiru but they are idiots."

"Am not!!!" cried Serena.

"You kind of are usako."

"WHA!!!!!?" Serena yelled as the whole table busted in laughter.

"Hey guys." said a little cut pink haired girl

"Hey rini, want a milkshake?" asked Amy

"Sure!! I was just here with my friend Hotaru.

"Hello." bowed a young, black haired girl

"This is my friend Hotaru and her older brother Chad."

A tall, dark haired man comes over with a red and white jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey rei."

"Hey Chad." Rei said blushing.

"Hey chaaadd", the girls mocked.

"So your Chad huh?" asked Darien while he smirked at Rei.

"Yea, my dad owns this restaurant."

"I think it's nice Chad."

"Thanks Rei."

"Thank Rei." the girls repeated.

"Shut up!!" yelled rei causing the girls to become quiet while the elder scouts chuckled. "so….what brings you here?"

"My little sister is meeting some of here friends here."

"They are lesbians.", blurted Rini.

Serena and the girls nearly chocked up their drinks when they heard what Rini said.

"What?", asked mina still coughing.

"They are lesbians. They told me."

"Do you know what a lesbian is Rini?", asked Darien giving her quizzical looks.

"Ummmmm….nope!!!!!"

"Well." stammered hotaru, "we better get going before…"

"What is a lesbian?"

Chad and hotaru gasped at Rini's question while the whole table had their mouths open.

"Well………" started hotaru, "it's ummmmm when two girls.."

"LEZZIE BE IN A POOL!!" blurted serena.

"What?"

"Lezzie be in a pool!…DUH!!"

Catching on to Serena's game, the other's played along.

"Or lezzie be in the playground."

"Or Lezzie be in the sand box!"

"Or lezzie likes ice-cream!!!!!!!"

"Or Lezzie be in a car!!"

"Or lezzie be in a. …Ice-cream shop…"

"With ice-cream!!…"

"And her girlfriend!!"

"STUPID ASS!!!!" Rei said as she hit Serena.

"IT FREAKIN SLIPPED!!!! Not my fault! She should know the truth! She is 8!!"

"No she should not!!" Rei yelled standing up.

"Yes she should!!" Serena yelled standing up also.

"WELL I THINK SHE SHOULDN'T KNOW WHAT A LESBIAN IS!!"

"I DO!!!!!!"

"I DON'T!!"

"Why not!"

"She is just a child!"

"POINT WOULD BE!!!!"

"Ummm…" stammerd Amy, " you all attracted quite a crowd." she said softly as she pointed to a crowd of people watching the two girls.

"My point is she shouldn't know that a lesbian is two girls that like each other!!!!" Rei gasped and covered her mouth.

"HA!!!!!" Serena yelled pointing at Rei , "you said it!!!!! Ahahahahahah"

"So that's a lesbian?" Rini said while playing with her hair , " I knew that!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?" yelled Serena and Rei in unison.

Rini and Hotaru laughed while everyone still watched.

"What's funny?"

"I knew what that was. I just thought it was a different name. I didn't know it was called lesbian."

"Who told you?" blurted lita and mina.

"Michiru and Hakura." Rini and Hotaru said in unison.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!?", yelled the girls.

"Duh!" , Rini and hotaru said. "you all are funny."

"so why did you ask?"

"I didn't know that was the proper term for it."

Setsuna and the others laughed as the girls stood with their mouths wide open in shock.

"you know", Darien said as he laid back against the booth, "two lesbians making out is hot!"

Hakura and Michiru grinned at Darien while the whole table suddenly got the inside joke.

I love this one. I reminds me of the question my sister asked when she asked what a queer is. I am not making fun of lesbians becuz well dh this couple is a 9 out of 10 on the best couple in sailor moon show.


	3. spanish guitar

**Back and updating the drabbles!!!!! Enjoy!**

This is a song fic!

_A smoky room a small café  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away_

"Ruka, this dinner looks marvelous"

"Thought you would enjoy this.", Haruka smiled as she pulled out a chair for the aquamarine haired woman.

_I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream youre mine  
But you dont know  
You dont even know that I am there_

Michiru blushed. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion really, just something I wanted to do for you ", haruka grinned and took michiru's hands, "Can I not do that for you?"

"Oh hukura", she giggled lightly, "your just too much."

_I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
till the dawn_

"So what have I done to deserve such treatment from you?"

"Everything.", Harkura smiled as she stood up and extended a hand to michiru. Michiru smiled and gratefully accepted the invitation. Haruka lead michiru to the middle of the dance floor and gracefully started to twirl her around, ending up bringing the woman back to her in the process.

_I wish youd hold me in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
All night long all night long  
Id be your song Id be your song_

"Never knew you could slow dance Ruka."

"I have many hidden talents Michi." Haruka seductively purred into michiru's ear. The aqua haired woman blushed deep red and directed her gaze towards another direction; in a feeble attempt avoid eye contact with her lover.

_Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray youll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I long to be the one that you caress with tenderness  
And you dont know  
You dont even know that I exist_

"The spanish guitar in the backround is a nice touch."

"Specifically asked for it", haruka abruptly stopped and twirled michiru, "just for you."

"Oh really?"

Haruka cupped Michiru's chin turned her so their eyes locked. "Yes, just for you Michi."

_wish that I was in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
till the dawn  
I wish youd hold me in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
All night long all night long  
Id be your song Id be your song_

"Ruka , you are tooo much."

"Is that a compliment Michi?"

"Of course", she giggled, "why wouldn't it be?"

Haruka grinned and lifted her lovers chin to meet her gaze and planted her lips upon hers.

_Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor_

Michiru deepened the kiss and soon their tounges where battling for dominance over each other. Haruka glided her hands over Michiru's thighs and pulled her closer to her body.

_I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream youre mine  
And you dont know  
You dont even know that I exist_

"Come on", Haruka whispered in her ear and grabbed her hand, "another more private place will be more suitable wouldn't it?"

"Ruka….", Michiru purred as she took her lovers hand.

_I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
till the dawn  
I wish youd hold me in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
All night long all night long  
Id be your song Id be your song_

**Update soon. Sorry not my best drabble I was multiple tasking.**


	4. Lesbians are natural

**Another chappy!! Hope you like. **

"Melvin you perv!"

"What!! I'm a guy!"

"You just don't go and say that to random people though. It's sooo gross!"

"What can I say", he shrugged, "I am a guy!"

"Hey hey hey, don't bash the guy for admitting he likes those kinds of things."

"Andrew, he likes lesbian porn."

"SO DO I!!" Andrew shouted as he gave Melvin a high five.

"You two are total pervs." Molly replied as she slurped her milkshake, "What is so good about lesbian porn?"

"Well you see Molly", Andrew started, "seeing two women kiss and …..Love each other is very HOT!"

"Love each other?"

"Well duh! Two women doing "IT" is a sight to see."

"EW!!!!" Molly shrieked, "that's so wrong!"

"How?"

"Why would anyone want to watch two women make out and make…..ummmm………"

"Have sex?"

"Yea that Andrew. Have sex. What is so good about it?"

"EVERYTHING!!!!!!!" shouted Melvin as his nose began to bleed from dirty thoughts.

"I am disgusted with you two."

"Why?" asked Andrew as he sat down another milkshake for Molly, "It's natural."

"NO IT IS NOT AND I CAN PROVE IT!!"

"Really now?" asked Andrew as he arched an eyebrow, "How will you prove this?"

"I will ask the next two females that walk through the door if lesbians are hot."

"That's unfair!!!! Asking two girls will automatically result in an automatic NO!!"

"Well", Molly slurped her milkshake, "You said it was natural, so I guess women have the same views."

"Well, there go two women now. Go ask."

"Alright I will. And if I am right, you owe me a free milkshake Andrew and Melvin you pay me 500 yen."

"And if you lose?"

"I will watch two lesbians make out for ……..thirty seconds."

"Deal!" shouted both boys in unison.

Molly directed her attention towards the games as the two women sat down next to her and started idle conversation with each other. Molly took a deep breath and turned towards them but not before looking at Andrew and Melvin who were winking at her; in a gesture to continue on.

"Excuse me miss?" asked Molly timidly towards one of the women, "may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ummmm…..i hope I am not coming off as a total pervert because I am not. It is just a bet between me and my two idiot friend's right there, but………….do you think lesbians are hot?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think lesbians are hot?"

The woman grinned and directed her attention towards the tall blonde haired man.

"You set her up didn't you Andrew?"

"Nope, she suggested it and well….you two happened to walk in!" he replied grinning extra hard.

"To answer your question", the blonde woman started, "I don't find lesbians hot in anyway."

"HA!! IN YOUR FACE ANDREW!!!"

"BUT…." she continued, "I find this girl here very hot."

"SAY WHAA!!?"

The aqua blue haired woman giggled slightly. "Ruka, don't do that to the girl."

"Why not? She asked a simple question so I am giving a simple answer."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" Molly shouted as she waved her hands in the air manically, "You find her hot?"

"Why wouldn't I? she is my wife after all."

"WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"IN YOUR FACE MOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the two boys as they jumped around doing the happy dance.

"So….." she stammered, "you two are………..AWWW SNAP!!"

"Thirty seconds molly!!!!!! You agreed to it!!!"

"Please!!" she begged, "NO!!!!!!!"

"Thirty seconds!!!!!!!!" Andrew winked at Molly, "Haruka and Michiru, please show Molly the art of "French kissing"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Should we really?" questioned the blue haired woman, "It is alot of men watching us now."

The blonde smirked and tilted her lovers chin towards her so their eyes could meet.

"Why not?" the blonde deeply kissed the blue haired woman, giving her tongue in the process and making dozens of men have sudden nose bleeds, "it is only a taste of what is to come later on this evening."


	5. soap opera

**Back and updating. Hope you all like.**

"_Lara please don't cry, it pains me to see you cry!"_

"_Sean, I cannot hold back my tears any longer. I saw you kiss Annabelle and ……I actually thought you cared."_

"_Lara please let me explain!"_

"_No need Sean. You already showed me your true feelings and all I can do is accept them."_

"Michi she kissed me; it was a total accident!"

"LIAR!!!!!" she screamed, "You're always flirting with other women and you expect me to be okay with it."

"Michiru, it was an accident." 

"So she tripped over an imaginary rock and just so happened to have her lips meet with yours?"

"_Lara I love you and I need you!" he grabbed the crying woman by the hand and kissed it gently, "I love you."_

"_Sean those are just empty words with no meaning."_

"Michi please calm down so we can talk about this!"

"No!" the aquamarine haired woman yelled as she fell to her knees, "YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!"

"Michi!"

The blonde haired woman raced over to her lover and held her in her arms.

"Ruka let me go."

"No Michiru I won't"

"_Lara I am telling you the truth. Anna belle and I are just friends. Nothing more."_

"_You're a liar Sean and always will be!"_

"_Would I be lying if I told you I wanted to make you my wife?"_

"Why do you insist on doing this to me?" michiru whispered softly as hot tears began to stream down her face, "You always flirt with the other girls and….."

Haruka silenced her weeping lover by planting a small kiss on her luscious lips and running a hand through her hair. Michiru deepened the kiss by giving a silent invitation of tongue and haruka gladly accepted it.

"_I would call you a liar Sean Phillips. I certainly would."_

"_Well", he countered as he took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "Am I lying now?"_

"_Sean!"_

"Michiru, Mimi and I are friends but she wanted to be something more. She met me over by Zales and told me how she felt. As flattered as I was I reclined her offer and told her I was already in love with someone", haruka paused and took out a satin box and opened it to reveal a pink diamond ring, "That someone is you michi"

"Haruka!"

"I love you michi and I want us to be official"

Michiru's eyes started to water once more and a huge smile soon went across her face.

"Michiru", haruka started as she began to place the ring on her lover's ring finger, "Will you marry me?"

"_Will you marry me Lara?"_

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the inner scouts as they fell off the sofa in the living room.

"SAY YES!!!!!!"

"You better say yes!!"

"SAY IT!!!!!!!!"

Michiru giggled lightly and directed her attention towards her lover once more

"Yes, of course I will."

Haruka smiled and deeply kissed her lover as the four screaming scouts screamed once more while hotaru and her best friend Rini watched from the kitchen.

"Wow hotaru", rini began as she popped a raisin in her mouth, "I should come to your house more often. Lots happen here."

Hotaru giggled and looked over to her "mamma" and "papa" "Just don't come on Saturdays, that's when things go bump in the night."

Rini and hotaru giggled and smiled at one another. 

"You know, we never did get to hear is Lara said yes to Sean in "All my baby daddy's" "

"More than likely she did." hotaru paused and looked at her "parents" once more, "If they truly love each other just like my haruka "papa" and michiru "  
mama", Lara said yes."

_**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED!!!! I WAS WATCHING ALL MY CHILDREN WHEN I WROTE THIS.**_


	6. burn

"Ouch!"

"Michiru, you alright?"

"That damn grease splattered on my leg."

"Where?"

"Here.", the aqua haired woman said while pointing to the inside of her thigh.

The blonde grinned and went over to her lover to make sure she was alright and wasn't injured.

"Michi", haruka sighed as he picked up the woman and carried her to the living room, "For one, you aren't wearing pants."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well pants will protect you from it to a certain degree love."

"Well, I think I am fine now Ruka, the pain has subsided some and I think I am...OUCH! DAMMIT RUKA!"

"What?" questioned the blonde, "What's the matter?"

"Your hit my burn!"

"Michi, its fine."

"But you hit it and it really hurts."

"Michiru you're acting like a six year old."

"Am I really?" she whined.

"Yes you are. Besides, the burn is small, nothing to worry about."

"Does it need ice?" she countered questioningly as she inspected the burnt skin herself.

"No, but I know another way you can treat it."

"How?"

The blonde grinned and softly kissed her lover's burnt area of skin. Michiru started to blush uncontrollably at haruka's actions and tried to close her legs but haruka ended up prying them open wider. Haruka grazed her tongue over the creamy flesh and did a figure eight around the damaged skin, causing michiru to close her eyes and moan in the process. The blonde then began to add butterfly kisses to burn all while one of her hands traveled up to michiru's waist and onto her panty line. Michiru's soft moans began to become more audible as her paced breathing began to become ragged. Haruka then began to swirl her tongue over the burn and up higher on her lover's thigh, exciting her in the process. Michiru could feel her self become damp in a certain and prayed that her lover couldn't see her arousal.

Haruka then began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses up michiru's thigh and onto her pelvis, causing michiru to gasp and moan.

"Ruka please stop."

"Why?" the blonde nonchalantly asked while still kissing her lovers pelvis.

"Hime-chan will arrive from school soon and I don't want her to see us like this."

"Nice try Michi but hotaru doesn't arrive from school until three and it's only twelve. Know what tat means my little sea goddess?"

"No"

The blonde smirked and maneuvered her way up her lover and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Michiru moaned into haruka's mouth and she gladly accepted it. Michiru then heard a soft thud and looked over to the floor to see her lace underwear off her body and adorn the area rug.

"Ruka…."

"Shhhhhh", the blonde quieted her with a finger over her lover's lips, " Enjoy yourself michi."

With that said, haruka gave the sea goddess one last kiss before disappearing between her lovers thighs and allowing the room to echo soft moans of love.

**Hope you all liked!! ;)**


	7. hotaru's question

"Haruka papa, can I ask you something?"

Haruka looked up from the newspaper she was reading and stared into her "daughter's" eyes, Putting the paper asideand directing her attention to the girl.

"Sure, what up?"

"Okay, I heard my friend sister talk on the phone yesterday and…"

"Hotaru, you know eavesdropping isn't polite."

"I know but what she said made me think and I didn't know what the word meant."

"What word?"

"Come."

"Come? As in "come here" come?"

"I dunno the way she said it was kinda funny."

Haruka quirked up an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "How did she say it?"

""Oh jimmy you where so good last night, you made me come over ten times""

Hearing that made Haruka eye's go wide and Michiru to cough in the kitchen, them unbeknowing of her presence.

"Hotaru" michiru started as she walked into the room where her daughter and her lover where, "What are you watching on television."

"My friend's sister said that."

"How old is your friend's sister?"

"Ummmm I think thirteen."

"Oh my" Michiru gasped at the girls age, "She is too young to even think about talking about it."

"Well Hime-chan" haruka took the young girls hands, "That kind of come is a sexual term, nothing a girl your age should ever repeat. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Got what?" asked a female voice as she entered the house.

"Hey setsuna-mama!" the young girl shouted as she ran up and hugged the woman.

"Hey hotaru" she hugged the girl, "Now I heard part of the conversation, what did you say?"

"Don't have her repeat it." Sighed michiru.

"Oh, so I guess you where over Yana's huh?"

The girl nodded. "Well" setsuana sighed, "I bet it was something bad. That girl Yana has a bad sister. Not a good role model."

"We know that now."

"Hey Haruka papa can I ask you a question and it kind of does involve what Yana's sister said but it isn't bad."

"What is it hotaru?"

"Have you ever made Michiru-mama come like jimmy done to Yana's sister?"

Setsuna then busted into laughter as she covered the young girls mouth while the two lovers looked at the girl in shock. Setsuna was laughing so hard she fell over, bringing hotaru with her, with tears running down her face. Haruka then looked at michiru who was blushing beet red and then back at the girl who was trying to break free of her third "mama's "grasp

"That was so funny!" she replied still laughing.

"Umm" haruka coughed nervously, "To answer your question hotaru, ummm yes I have."

"RUKA!!!!!!"

"It's the truth!"

"YOU BAKA!" the sea goddess yelled as she threw a pillow at her lover's head and exiting out the room only to leave her lover chasing after her to apologize and setsuna to laugh even harder.

**Sorry people. I was being dumb with this one because my little sister asked me what that meant and I laughed so I had to put that in. next drabble soon.**


	8. guess

"Haruka you're pushing it in too far."

"Michi, I have done this before."

"With who?!"

"Setsuna!"

"Haruka how could you?"

"She liked me to do it and I had nothing better to do hun."

"Ruka, you could have broken it!" 

"Don't worry Michi, someone already got there before I did."

"**I** don't know why you're pushing it in all dry. It's not lubricated."

"I already lubed it, but I guess I did not do it well enough."

"Ruka put more on it so it can slide in easy."

"But it might get stuck and then I might have to finger it out."

"Just try, it can't be too bad."

"But michi….."

"Finger it ruka, hotaru and I are waiting!"

"Well if you can see Michiru, the tape is stuck in the VCR and it will take a moment for me to finger it out."

The aqua-haired woman sighed and added another handful of buttery salt-flavored popcorn while her daughter took a sip of her cola.

"Sorry himi-chan, this will take a while."

**SORRY BUT IT IS S HORT BUT I COULDN'T HOLD BACK**


	9. oh my

"Ruka, slow down."

"Too hard for you?"

"Yes." The blue haired girl giggled, "Go slower and softer."

"But your tight, you need to be loosened up."

"So you're gonna kill me while doing so?"

The blonde smiled and whispered into her lover's ear. "I'll be more gentle."

"And slower. I know how you get when you are excited."

"I'll keep that in mind. I know how sensitive your body can be. Especially at my mercy."

"What does that mean?"

"I can do whatever I want and you'll have to beg me if you want me to stop."

Michiru giggled and blushed. "Well I will keep that in mind when it's my turn to execute this pleasure onto you."

Haruka purred into her lover's ear. "Really now? Well it won't matter because I like things rough and fast."

"You're so bad."

Listening outside the door of the lover's bedroom was their "daughter" Hotaru and her best fried Ami, Rei, Usagi, Mina, and Lita. Pressing their ears closer to the wooden door, they listened even more closely, with the exception of Usagi and Ami.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Isn't it obvious meat ball head? They are…."

"I think this is wrong. We shouldn't spy."

"Oh Ami hush and stop being such a girl scout."

"Well I am sorry Rei for being raised with morals on respecting privacy."

"I THINK I HEARD A MOAN!" Shouted Lita, interrupting the conversation and causing the rest of the girls to press against the door once again.

"I don't hear anything."

"NEITHER DO I." Rei fumed in anger, "I THOUGHT YOU HEARD SOMETHING."

"Shhhhhh!" Hotaru quited, "Don't you realize?"

"Realize what?"

"That…"

Being cut off from her words, Hotaru and the rest of the girls where soon face to face with the two elder senshi as Haruka opened the door, causing them to fall onto the hardwood floor. Looking up to see the suspicious Haruka and Michiru, the girls quietly rose to their feet.

"Hey….Michi."

"Ami, what are you all doing."

"Well you see….what had happened was……"

"We were bored. So we wanted to listen to your radio in your room."

"We have a stereo system in our living room."

Usagii grinned. "I didn't know. So sorry." She laughed nervously, "BYE!"

"Usagi!" Lita called out o her friend as she raced down the hallway with the other scouts following her. Looking back at he elder senshi, Lita smiled and then raced up to her friends in the living room.

"What where they doing?"

"Probably thinking the worst of the situation." The blonde winked, "if you catch my drift."

Michiru giggled. "What's so wrong about a back rub?"

"Maybe they thought we were doing something else."

"Well." The aquamarine haired woman purred, "Let's make those dreams into a reality."


	10. cuppy cake

**_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_**

"Michiru, what is all these cupcakes doing out on the counter?"

"Huh?"

"These cupcakes?" The blonde asked again while licking the icing off of one of the delicious treats.

**_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_**

The aquamarine sea-goddess smiled and casually walked over to her lover and planted a small kiss on her icing covered lips; tasting the delicious creamy topping.

"They are for Haotaru's class and you are not supposed to be eating them."

"Well" the blonde started with her mouth full, "The kids now days eat too many sweets anyway."

**_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_**

**_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_**

"That's your excuse?"

"Well, that and your cupcakes are wonderful." She replied with a grin.

Michiru just smiled and kissed her lover fully on the lips once more but this time Haruka took over the kiss.

**_And I love you so and I want you to know_**

**_That I'll always be right here_**

Putting the remainder of her cupcake on the marble counter, Haruka snaked her arms around her lover's waist and brought her closer; deepening the kiss while doing so. The blonde then picked up her sea goddess and set her on the counter while tracing butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone; causing the aquamarine woman to moan and whisper her lover's name.

**_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_**

**_Because you are so dear_**

"Maybe we should stop before we mess up the cupcakes. It did take me five hours to make al sixty-five."

Haruka grinned and kissed her lover one last time before laying her down fully onto the marble counter and mounting her body.

"If they do get messed up, I will buy more. Besides, "she paused and picked up a cupcake and smeared it all over the woman's body, "I like your cupcakes more."

**A/N: I am back and updating. I love this song and this couple so I thought I could make a songfic for them. Thank you to my reviewers, you all rock!! You al get cuppycakes! **

**Song doesn't belong to me and neither does sailor moon. **


	11. truth or dare

****

"Truth or dare?"

The Raven haired girl hiccupped and gazed at her friends lazily. "Truth."

"Does." Lita hiccupped, "it creep you out when they kiss?"

"Nope. It's kind of cool."

"I agree!!" Serena chimed in while downing another glass of vodka, "It is cool."

"What else do they do?"

Hotaru pretended to think a she grabbed her shot glass and downed another glass of the brown liquid.

"Sometimes they like…do…like…it."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Mina shouted, "That's so "Hiccup" cool!"

"I wonder if they have any……things."

"What are you talking about?" Ami questioned as she laid her pulsating head on the coffee table, "I doubt they have things."

"They might. Every girl has one. I know I do."

"That's so gross "hiccup" Serena."

"You gotta have the bunny." She replied while giggling and pouring herself another glass of liquor.

Rei sat up and rested her hands on her palms, "I have the humming bird. It goes zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

The scouts then busted into laughter and all collapsed onto the hard wooden floor, gazing up at the ceiling while three bodies entered the living room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"MOMOCHAN!!!" Serena screamed as she ran towards the raven haired man, "I missed you so much!"

"We were only gone an hour Usako. And…..you're drunk?"

She grinned her sly grin and hiccupped, "It was only Vodka!"

"You all drank Vodka?" questioned michiru as she fought to hold back a slight giggle.

"Yup "Hiccupp" it was fun! We even played truth or dare!!! 

"That was interesting I bet." Haruka sighed while examing the girls.

"Yup. Momochan, tell Rei I have a bunny."

"A what?"

"A bunny, you know the vibrating bunnies. You bought it for me remember?"

Turning a crimson shade of red, Momoru gave a nervous cough and looked away; causing both the elder senshi and the four other scouts to giggle.

"Rei said she has one too!!"

"HUMMING BIRD!!!!" she corrected.

Momoru coughed again. "What were you all playing again?"

"Truth "Hiccup" or dare."

"Do me a favor Usako, never play that when you are drunk."

"OBEKAYBE!"

Chuckling, Michiru and Haruka thanked Momoru for the delicious dinner and told them they should do it all again real soon. With an embarrassed grin he told them sure as they exited out the apartment, leaving him to deal with his drunken girlfriend and her friends.

"That was funny."

"Very" Haruka grinned, "Reminds me of the time you got drunk."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play little miss innocent" she stopped and smirked at her lover, "You get wild when you are drunk."

"Says the girl who gets extremely kinky when she is drunk."

"Better kinky than wild. Wild as in I am going to drive naked in the middle of the night."

The aquamarine woman blushed and turned away. "That was only one time."

The blonde smirked and kissed her lover on the lips; with her graciously accepting.

"How about we go play with your bunny?"

"RUKA!"


	12. sexy hamburger

**A/n: Sorry I been at school! Don't stone me! But I couldn't forget about you guys. I go to ****Harvard** **University**** now and my classes are really tough so I won't update for a while. Law takes twelve years but I will be out by the time I am twenty seven! Yea buddie! Anyway, sorry again and here is my next drabble. VERY RANDOM. **

**"**Michi?"

"Yes?"

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it."

"No."

"Michi." The blonde smirked as she grinned at her lover, "It's just four little words."

"That make no sense." She retorted, "I am not letting such nonsense escape my lips."

"That hurts my feelings my little sea goddess."

"Please Ruka." The aquamarine woman pleaded while getting up from her chair she was in and crawling over to the racer, "Don't make me say it."

"Say it or else."

"Or else what?" the violinist challenged while folding her arms across her chest.

The blonde racer smiled slyly as she leaned towards the woman's ear. "Or else you won't get your special treat tonight."

Michiru blushed deep red and cleared her throat. "So cruel."

Haruka shrugged as she began to get up and leave the room but stopping as michiru called out to her.

"Okay, you win."

"Good, now say it."

Michiru sighed as she swallowed every ounce of dignity she had left and opened her mouth to speak.

"I am Mclovin and that so totally sounds like a sexy hamburger."


	13. alone

**"**I hate you Ruka!" the aquamarine woman screamed out into the empty house, "You left us all alone and I hate you for it!"

The woman screamed again as she fell to her knees and started to pound the soft fabric of the carpet beneath her. It had been two months since that tragic day and the sea goddess was still flooded with memories of the blonde haired racer. She tried her best to forget everything that happened between them two, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Her scent on their silk sheets still intoxicated her senses, her touch still tingled on her porcelain skin, and the images of her beautiful face still adorned her memory. It pained her to think that after a long days work of playing the violin, she would come home to the warmth of her lovers arm and the scent of oak and jasmine pleasuring her senses only to be disappointed by reality. She cursed reality while silent tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks as she began to imagine the racers arms slinking around her waist with the blonde placing butterfly kisses along the crook of her neck. She tried to shake the image from her head but it was too burly. It was like the blonde was still there.

Getting up, Michiru brushed off her blue and pink sundress as she made her way to her master bedroom. She peered in and saw her "daughter" sleeping as she held the picture of her "Papa" close to her form. The black haired girl also had tear stained cheeks, matching her "momma's" as she slept.

The sea goddess hated seeing her little Hime-chan sad and walked over to the girl; cradling the girl in her arms. It was just them two now. No more smells of bacon bombarding their senses on Sunday mornings or the fast, yet dangerous, car rides that followed. It wouldn't be that smooth voice flooding their ears as a feather light touch accompanied it. It wouldn't be anymore endless nights of pleasure filled whimpers echoing throughout the house as the little dark haired girl slept soundly, suspecting nothing. It was just the sea goddess and her Saturn. Alone and poignant, wishing that their infamous racer would walk through the front door. Even if it would be just one last time.


	14. Pets

"Michi?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there a chicken in our kitchen?"

The blue haired woman stopped cutting the vegetables that occupied her attention on the counter and looked at her lover. "It's our dinner."

"I know but…It's…alive."

Michiru eyed the little white feathered poultry and giggled, making Haruka eye her suspiciously. "What?"

"I meant the frozen chicken on the counter."

Haruka looked at the package of frozen chicken on the counter and then back at her lover. "So why is there a live chicken in here?"

"Hotaru's pet."

"You bought her a chicken!?"

The sea goddess nodded. "She went to the farm and liked the chicken."

"You bought her a chicken out of every other animal there!? MICHI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Michiru giggled as she kissed the blonde. "Well, she seemed to really enjoy the chicken so I bought it for her. Besides, I bought her a pony too."

"A pony?"

"So the chicken wouldn't be lonely."


	15. lick

Her skilled tongue glided along the silky folds as she drank up all the nectar she could. It was a salty bitter taste, but in a way a sweet and flavorful one. The blonde blushed at the sight of watching her lover complete such a task for the eroticism was too much for her to bear. Not even noticing, the aquamarine goddess kept at her duties and continued to lap up the nectar as she glided it over the fold once more.

The blonde then began to sweat as the blush along her face began to turn into a deeper hue. Never had she seen Michru's tongue be put to work so skillfully and it was a turn on for her. All she could think about was returning the favor of how much pleasure her lover was giving her. Looking up to face the blonde racer, said girl in question eyed her suspiciously as she gave the fold one last lick.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhhh….." she gulped, "Nothing."

"You look pale. You alright?"

The racer nodded and wiped her forehead free from sweat. The water goddess just grinned as she folded the now very sticky fold over to its counter part and sealed the envelope.

"You act as if you never seen someone lick an envelope before."

**A/N: Short I know but school is crazy. See ya!**


	16. Vday hopes

Her pacing quickened as her anticipation heightened. Her heels left marks upon the soft cream colored carpet as a pair of violet eyes stared.

"Michiru momma?"

But the woman in question didn't answer. She was glancing back and forth between her marriage ring and the front door; silently wishing it would open.

"Michiru momma?" the girl asked out again, hoping to get attention.

But, again, no such luck. The aquamarine haired goddess kept to her pacing as her eyes continued to dart back and forth between the ring and the door.

"MICHIRU MOMMA!"

Her attention was suddenly on the raven haired ten year old. Finally distracted from the door and her pacing. "Yes Hime-chan?"

"Are you waiting for Hakura papa?"

She nodded. "She's late…and it's valentines day." The woman pouted.

"Well..." the girl paused and took out a red rose scented piece of paper and handed it to her "mom." "Hakura papa told me to give this to you when I got home from school."

"Why are you just giving it to me now then?!" she asked with annoyance hidden in her voice.

The girl shrugged as she jumped off the couch she once resided on and began to walk towards her bedroom. "Forgot I guess."

Rolling her eyes slowly, the aquamarine woman raced her eyes over the paper as a pigment of crimson began to form upon her cream colored cheeks. She couldn't help but giggle a bit too as she tried her best to stifle it with her sweater sleeve. She finally figured out why her lover was late.

Giggling more as she raced into her bedroom to prepare, the woman couldn't help but replay the letter over in her head as she mentally began to choose what sexy lingerie she better put on.

_I'll be late Michi. You'll be pretty excited why I'm late actually so be ready. Put on one of those sexy little Vicky secret outfits for me and make sure Himie-chan is sleep when I get there. Oh, and that Gucci © perfume I like. You know how much I like to lick it off your neck. I'll be home by ten. Be ready._

_Ruka_


End file.
